The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis (DC) T. Norl., commonly known as Cape Daisy and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘Sunny Mary’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Bjarne Larsen, in Stige, Denmark. The new Osteospermum originated from a cross made in 2000 by the Inventor between Osteospermum ecklonis (DC) T. Norl. designated ‘9913’ (unpatented) and Osteospermum ecklonis (DC) T. Norl. designated ‘90.018.00’ (unpatented). The Inventor selected the new Osteospermum cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in 2001 on the basis of its inflorescence color and compact, freely branching habit. Plants of the new Osteospermum are upright, compact and have a unique color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated in trial production batches in Stige, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in many successive generations.